Toples Cinta
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: AU-OS/ Percayakah kau antara cinta pandangan pertama? Percuma saja jika kau menyangkal apa itu Cinta. Karena, pada akhirnya, kau akan mengakui—mencari itu Cinta. Sakura Haruno merasakan hal tersebut. Bagaimana kisahnya? /"Perasaan apa ini? Tidak mungkin aku mencintainya, aku baru mengenalnya karena kejadian itu."/ Dedicated for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri2013


**TOPLES CINTA**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**A fanfiction by emerallized onyxta**_

_**Warnings : Typo's, Alternative Universe, DLDR, and etc.**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre : Romance and Friendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dedicated for Banjir TomatCeri 2013**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah luar pintu supermarket terdekat dari rumahnya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada kasir yang bertugas, ia segera beranjak pergi ketika dirasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Ia melirik kearah jam mungil berbentuk bulat di pergelangan kiri mungilnya. Matanya membulat ketika mengetahui bahwa jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. "Astaga, _Kami-sama_. Sudah 2 jam lebih aku berada di supermarket. Kaa-_san_ akan marah jika aku telat memberi barang titipannya."

Dengan gerak cepat, Sakura segera berlari menjauhi supermarket tersebut. jarak yang ditempuhnya hanya sekitar 25 menit dari rumahnya. Keringat mulai mengalir dari dahi lebarnya. Bibir mungilnya terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Berdoa pada Kami-_sama_ agar ia tepat waktu sampai rumah.

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat ketika menyadari bahwa rintik hujan mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia mendongak sesaat menghadap ke langit kelabu yang berada diatas kepalanya. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera berlari untuk menghindari hujan deras yang mungkin akan tiba sesaat lagi.

Kaki jenjangnya terus belari menyusuri jalan besar yang erada di pusat kota. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan melihat dirinya dengan alis yang terangkat. Ia tak peduli.

"Hah….hah…hh…" Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas panjang. Napasnya terengah-engah karena terus berlari selama 15 menit tanpa henti. Inilah akibatnya, ia jarang berolahraga dan sering terlambat bangun jika jam kantornya sedang kosong ataupun di hari libur. Ah, sepertinya ia harus membiasakan lari pagi mulai saat ini.

Sakura membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya memegang lutut mungilnya. Kantung belanjaannya sudah tak terbentuk lagi rupanya. Ia mengambil napas panjang untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Kau bisa, Sakura. Jangan buat kaa-_san _menunggumu," gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia berdiri tegap dan siap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri tubuhnya. _Emerald_nya membulat ketika menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil sedan sedang melaju kearah tubuhnya.

Dengan gerak cepat, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Pikiran negatif memenuhi semua jalan pada otaknya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Kakinya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan barang sedikit pun. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya pasrah dan menyerahkan seluruhnya pada _Kami-sama_.

Sakura membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan ketika sudah lima menit berdiri tak merasakan sesuatu yang menabrak tubuhnya. Tangannya bergemetar hebat di sisi tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahi lebarnya. Perlahan-lahan, kelopak itu terbuka. Menampilkan manik hijau teduh yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus berdiri di situ, nona?" ucap pemuda berambut raven sambil menatap sinis kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku selamat? Apa aku selamat?" gumamnya pelan dan cukup terdengar hingga ke telinga pemuda berambut raven itu. Seringai misterius terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. Ia segera berjalan mendekat kearah gadis berhelai merah muda tersebut.

"Kau sudah mati. Kau sedang berada di surga, nona." Sakura berteriak kencang hingga kantung belanjaannya terjatuh dan isinya berserakan keluar. Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka ketika menyadari bahwa barang belanjaan titipan sang ibu hancur berkeping-keping. "Kau!" Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat kearah hidung pemuda tersebut. Napasnya memburu menahan amarah. "Kau lihat? Akibat ulahmu, barang belanjaanku jatuh hingga seperti ini!" bentaknya.

Pemuda itu menatap datar kearah belanjaan yang tercecer tak terbentuk di bawahnya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyandar pada bagian depan mobilnya. "Salahku? Ini berkat kebodohan siapa?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Amarahnya sudah berada di ubun-ubun saat ini. Barang titipan sang ibu untuk membuat kue hancur sudah. Uang yang di bawanya sudah habis untuk membeli bahan-bahan tersebut. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada sang ibu jika menanyakannya nanti.

"Kau tahu? Ini semua adalah bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue ibuku!" gumam Sakura. Ia berjongkok untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa bahan tersebut. Toples-toples yang berisi bahan untuk membuat kue, hancur tak tersisa.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap datar kearah gadis tersebut. Tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk membantunya. Hatinya tak tersentuh sedikit pun ketika melihat gadis itu terkena serpihan kaca toples tersebut hingga mengeluarkan darah. "Tch! Bodoh." umpatnya.

Sakura tak menghiraukan perkataan tersebut. Ia menghisap ibu jarinya yang terkena goresan kaca toples miliknya hingga darah tersebut berhenti mengalir. Ketika dirasa sudah beres semuanya, ia segera berdiri meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama pemuda berambut raven yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima."

Mebuki segera turun dari kamar miliknya yang berada di lantai dua kediamannya. Dengan cepat, ia segera menghampiri putri tunggalnya yang sedang duduk menyandar pada sofa yang disediakan di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kenapa denganmu, Sakura?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sakura menghadap ke sang ibu. Bertatap langsung dengan wajah penuh khawatir sang ibu. "Maafkan aku, Kaa-_san_." lirihnya.

Mebuki mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar penuturan sang anak. Ia mengelus lembut helaian rambut merah muda sepunggung sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu. "Coba, ceritakan."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Mukanya sedikit tertunduk takut menghadapi wajah penuh tanda tanya milik sang ibu. Tangannya terkepal erat ketika mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Ah, mengingat pemuda itu membuat aliran darahnya berdesir hebat menahan amarah yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Ingin segera melayangkan tinju mautnya kearah wajah tampan tanpa ekspressi milik pemuda berambut seperti ayam tadi. Ugh, menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"Maafkan aku, kaa-_san_. Barang belanjaan milikmu hancur tak tersisa. Semuanya, hancur," jawab Sakura pelan. Mebuki menghentikan gerak tangannya ketika mendengar jawaban sang anak. Mata teduhnya menatap penuh selidik kearah putri tunggalnya yang sedang tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di helaian merah muda miliknya.

"Saat aku akan kembali ke rumah, aku hampir ditabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju dari arah kiriku," lanjut Sakura. "Aku kira, aku sudah mati, tapi ternyata belum. Pemuda yang mengendarai mobil tersebut mendekat kearah ku dan berkata kalau aku sudah berada di surga. Aku terkejut dengan perkataanya dan akhirnya, dengan refleks aku menjatuhkan barang belanjaan itu." ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Mebuki tersenyum lembut kearah sang anak. Ia menggenggam erat tangan mungil putrinya yang sedang bergemetar menahan tangis. Takut jika dirinya akan memarahi putri kecilnya. "Sakura."

Sakura menoleh kearah sang ibu dengan tatapan sayu dari mata teduhnya. Ah, sepertinya ia sudah siap dengan konsekuen karena kecerobohannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa nak, tidak usah takut. Kaa-_san_ tidak akan memarahimu."

Sakura menoleh tak percaya kearah sang ibu yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis, ia menggenggam erat tangan mungil sang ibu sambil terus mengumamkan kata _'aku sayang kaa-san'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengelap dahi lebarnya ketika terik matahari terasa membakar tubuh mungilnya yang hanya dibalut kaos putih polos dan celana pendek dibawah lututnya. Hari ini, kantor tempatnya bekerja memberikan cuti kepada setiap karyawannya selama satu minggu penuh. Dan dengan senang hati disambut oleh gadis cantik berambut merah muda ini. Waktu senggang bersama sang ibu di rumah jadi bertambah.

"Haaah..kenapa hari ini panas sekali?" gumamnya pelan. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju toko minuman terdekat.

Sakura berjalan kearah deretan tempat menampungnya minuman yang segera di belinya. Ia mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kulkas kecil yang berisi banyak minuman dingin disana. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh damba akan rasa haus yang terus menggerogoti kerongkongannya.

Sakura mengambil satu botol minuman dingin rasa strawberry kesayangannya. Dengan sigap, ia segera menutup pintu kulkas tersebut. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika ada lengan kekar yang menahannya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanannya dan mendapati sepasang mata _onyx_ sedang menatapnya tajam penuh selidik.

Napas Sakura memburu dengan tiba-tiba. Ia mengepalkan tangan mungilnya hingga tampak memutih. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya sinis. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengangakat alis satu. Menggendikkan bahu acuh. Ia mengabaikan perkataan gadis pink tadi.

Sakura menutup pintu kulkas itu kencang hingga pemuda berambut raven tersebut meringis pedih ketika jarinya terjepit pintu kulkas dan tampak memerah. Mata kelamnya langsung menatap tajam kearah gadis pink yang sedang menatap tangannya lembut. "Apakah itu sakit? Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan.

Menatap tak percaya, pemuda itu mengacuhkan perkataan gadis di hadapannya seraya membuang muka acuh. "Kau punya mata bukan? Lihat saja sendiri keadaannya," balasnya sengit.

"Tch! Kau ini, tidak tahukah rasa terima kasih? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Lihat tanganmu, memar. Cepat bayar minumanmu. Aku akan mengobati tanganmu."

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap sekilas kearah gadis pink yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Ia segera pergi ke kasir took minuman itu dan membayar semua belanjaannya.

Hal selanjutnya yang dilakukannya adalah mengikuti jejak kemana gadis pink itu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura menoleh sekilas kearah pemuda berambut raven di belakangnya yang sedang menatap dirinya dari balik punggung mungilnya. "Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu tadi. Cepatlah!"

Menghela napas bosan. Pemuda itu menggerutu tak jelas yang terlontar dari bibirnya akibat tingkah kekanakan dari gadis pink—yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Entahlah, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya saat ini dan juga—tangannya yang membengkak akibat ulah gadis tersebut.

"Kau mengejekku, ya?" desisnya pelan.

"Tidak."

Sakura memilih bungkam ketimbang berbicara panjang lebar pada pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya. Ia segera berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan pemuda berambut raven di taman. "Mau kemana kau?" panggilnya. Sakura hanya mengangkat tangan mungilnya tinggi dan terus berlari menjauh. "Ck, _kuso_!"

Pemuda tadi menunduk dan menatap jemari tangannya yang bengkak dan memar. Meringis perih, ia mengusap lembut jemarinya. Mata kelamnya beralih ke tempat duduk di samping dirinya yang di tempati oleh gadis pink tadi. Entah mengapa, seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya yang tertimpa sinar matahari siang hari.

Melamunkan hal yang diluar pikirannya. Pemuda tadi tersentak kaget ketika gadis pink yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya sudah berada di hadapannya. Menepuk bahu lebarnya pelan dan sesekali mata teduhnya menatap khawatir kearahnya. Ah, seketika jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan hanya menatap wajah cantik milik gadis di hadapannya. Ia berdehem keras untuk menutupi rona malu di wajahnya.

"Kau lama sekali," cibirnya. Sakura terkekeh kecil mendengar dengusan kesal pemuda di sampingnya. Ia menatap lembut jemari yang terluka, mengangkatnya hingga saat ini berada di pangkuannya. "Maaf. Aku tadi pergi untuk mengambil obat-obatan," jawabnya.

Pemuda tadi memilih untuk diam dan tidak membalas perkataan gadis pink di sampingnya. Ia memilih untuk melihat tangan mungil gadis tersebut yang bergerak lincah mengobati tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya tanpa menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Sasuke Uchiha." jawabnya. "Dan, siapa namamu?"

Melilitkan perban terakhir. Senyum kelegaan terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Ia mengelap dahi lebarnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit keringat akibat kegiatannya. "Aku, Sakura Haruno." jawabnya riang.

Pemuda tadi—Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika melihat lilitan perban di jarinya. Ia menatap intens gadis pink di hadapannya yang sedang merapikan peralatan obatnya. "Maaf."

"Heh?" Mencerna perkataan pemuda tadi, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap balik kearah pemuda di hadapannya. "Untuk apa?"

Menghela napas perlahan-lahan. Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain asalkan tidak menatap langsung ke mata teduh penuh kedamaian milik gadis yang sedang menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Atas kejadian kemarin."

Mengulum senyum, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang pemuda tadi. Wajahnya kian berseri karena timpaan sinar matahari siang hari—menjelang sore lebih tepatnya. Bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Keheningan mendominasi di antara keduanya.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu," jawabnya sambil terkikik kecil.

Sasuke tak kuasa untuk tidak tesenyum melihat tingkah gadis di sampingnya. Bibirnya terangkat hingga membentuk senyum tipis—sangat tipis hingga gadis pink tersebut tak dapat melihatnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Membelah keheningan yang terjadi di antara keduanya membuat gadis pink ini tak nyaman dengan perasaan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Entahlah, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu.

"Tak jauh dari sini. Kau?"

"Hehehe , kalau begitu kita sama. Rumahku juga tidak jauh dari sini. Lain kali, kau bisa berkunjung." Menyunggingkan senyum riang, Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghadap langsung ke pemuda tadi.

"Aku pamit, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku sore ini. Uhm, maaf untuk tanganmu," ucapnya.

"Hn. Tidak," responnya ambigu.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung, ia menatap intens kearah pemuda di hadapannya yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mendengus kesal, pemuda ini menarik tangan mungil milik gadis pink di hadapannya hingga jatuh terduduk di sampingnya. "Ini belum seberapa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu." Entah mengapa, Sasuke mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya bukan ciri khas dirinya. Mengapa? Jangan tanyakan hal itu karena ia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak usah dibahas lagi tentang kemarin. Memang, aku sangat kesal atas sikapmu kemarin sore. Tapi, yasudahlah. Tak apa. Kaa-_san_ juga tidak marah atas hancurnya toples-toples bahan kuenya," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat raut penuh tanda tanya dari pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Matanya menyipit karena senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

Mau tak mau, Sasuke mengikuti gadis di hadapannya. Senyum tipis juga terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Hn."

"Sudah sore, kali ini aku benar-benar akan pulang," ejek Sakura.

"Akan kuantar," jawab Sasuke sambil merogoh kunci mobil yang berada di kantung celananya.

Mengerjapkan mata tak percaya, Sakura segera mengikuti arah langkah pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya. Ia berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda tersebut. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula jarak rumahku tidak terlalu jauh."

Menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah gadis di sampingnya yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap. "Itu sama saja, kau tidak memaafkanku, Sakura." gumamnya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak. Uhm, maksudku bukan seperti itu." Sasuke menaikkan alis satu. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Menunggu jawaban yang selanjutnya akan dilontarkan oleh gadis pink di hadapannya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu dengan mengantarkanku pulang. Aku bisa sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena merasa bersalah. Hanya ingin saja," ucapnya datar dan menarik tangan mungil milik Sakura ke dalam mobilnya hingga si empunya meringis terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pagar bercat coklat keemasan yang menjulang tinggi melebihi tinggi badannya. Ia menatap kearah gadis pink yang sedang melamun di sampingnya. Dengan lembut, ia menepuk pelan bahu mungilnya.

"Heh? Astaga, sudah sampai ternyata. Maaf, aku melamun." Sakura tertunduk sesaat. Tak berani menatap netra kelam milik pemuda di hadapannya yang menatapnya.

"Hn."

Sakura segera membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan menunduk memberi ucapan terima kasih pada pemuda di hadapannya melalui jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Hn. Sama-sama."

Melangkah riang menuju rumahnya, Sakura tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata kelam yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Menunggu hingga dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah miliknya. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ia segera menyalakan mesin mobil miliknya dan beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak insiden tersebut, Sasuke semakin sering berkunjung ke rumah gadis pink—Sakura. Entahlah, setiap hari pula dengan alasan yang sama _'hanya ingin menjemputmu.'_ Aneh bukan?

Dan anehnya pula, Sakura tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Tidak terbesit sedikit pun rasa curiga pada gadis pink ini. Sejauh ini, ia menganggap hal biasa. Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa sebenarnya masing-masing sudah menunjukkan ketertarikan antar lawan jenisnya. Hanya saja, mereka masih menyangkal semua itu.

"Uhm, Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di taman tempat Sakura mengobati luka di tangan Sasuke saat lalu.

"Hn?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah suara. Keheningan melanda. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka membuka percakapan. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Mengapa akhir-akhir ini, kau selalu menjemputku di kantor ataupun di rumah?" tanyanya pelan. Angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut dari keduanya. Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak, menghirup napas panjang dan sesekali menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin saja." jawabnya pelan. Sakura membuang napas perlahan-lahan. Jujur, ia kurang puas dengan jawaban yang di lontarkan pemuda raven tersebut.

"Oh." Akhirnya, kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir manisnya. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Keheningan kembali mendominasi di antara keduanya.

"Kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke membuka percakapan. Sakura menoleh kearah pemuda berambut raven yang mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya. Sasuke menghela napas perlahan dan mengalihkan pandangannya saat ini. Kini, mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Menyelami sesuatu di balik mata diantara keduanya. "Saat dekat dengamu, membuat hatiku nyaman dan tentram. Aku tak tahu itu apa."

Sakura membulatkan mata tak percaya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan pipi merona. Asalkan tidak menatap langsung pada mata elang milik pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Dan juga, saat denganmu, ada rasa ingin memelukmu, melindungimu, berada di sisimu setiap saat." Sakura menoleh kearah pemuda tersebut. Berusaha mencari kebohongan yang terselip di mata kelamnya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada kebohongan yang terselip disana. Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya ketika pemuda itu menyahutnya, tak memberikan kesempatan dirinya untuk berbicara. "Jika, kau tanya akan hal mengapa aku bisa seperti ini, jangan tanyakan padaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya." Dan berhasil membuat gadis pink ini bungkam seribu bahasa.

Keheningan melanda. Entahlah, Sakura bingung harus berkata apalagi. Perkataannya tercekat di dalam kerongkongannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Ia hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa.

Apakah yang diucapkan pemuda tadi benar? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Hatinya berbunga-bunga ketika pemuda itu berbicara seperti itu. Ah, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Mana mungkin dirinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda di sebelahnya? Pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlari menuju supermarket terdekat yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat kue yang di titipkan oleh sang ibu. Ia menghirup udara bebas ketika selama seminggu penuh berkelut dengan jam kantornya. Dan juga selama seminggu ini, ia menghilang dari hadapan pemuda berambut raven yang keberadaannya entah kemana. Tak ada kabar darinya. Jika dipikir-pikir, ini semua memang salahnya. Menghindar? Ya, ia berusaha menghindar. Mengapa? Tak tahu. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia bisa berpikiran untuk menghindari pemuda tersebut. Dan hasilnya? Selama seminggu penuh itu pun ia merasakan perasaan yang tak dapat di definisikan tentunya. Perasaan ingin bertemu dan memeluk pemuda tersebut yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Hanya dengan memikirkan hal tersebut mampu membuat wajah cantiknya merona sempurna.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan rak-rak yang berisikan toples-toples yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat bahan makanan yang dititipkan ibunya. Ia segera mengambil toples tersebut dengan beberapa rasa yang beragam. Mata teduhnya jatuh pada satu buah toples berbentuk hati dengan rasa strawberry kesukaannya. Terbesit rasa ingin membelinya timbul. Sambil tersenyum geli, ia membeli bahan tersebut dan membayarnya di kasir.

Sakura keluar dari pintu supermarket tersebut sambil mengenggam erat sekantung plastik belanjaan titipan sang ibu dengan satu tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat toples cantik berbentuk hati yang dibelinya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia habiskan untuk menatap penuh kearah toples yang di genggamnya. Seolah toples tersebut berisikan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Rupanya berjalan dengan tidak memperhatikan jalan di hadapannya cukup berbahaya baginya. Ia mendengar ada klakson mobil yang terdengar cukup keras di bagian kirinya. Ia segera menoleh dan menutup matanya terkejut.

Dengan refleks, ia menjatuhkan toples berbentuk hati yang di genggamnya dengan kantung plastik yang jatuh dan berserakan di tanah aspal jalanan tersebut. Ia menatap penuh marah kearah mobil di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan dengan hal seperti ini. Dan lagi-lagi pula, ia menjatuhkan barang belanjaang titipan sang ibu dan juga—toples cantik yang dibelinya.

"Keluar kau!" bentaknya kasar. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut hingga helaian merah muda sepunggungnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti sang pemilik yang sedang menahan amarahnya kepada pengemudi mobil tersebut.

Pengemudi mobil itu pun keluar dengan kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan sepasang mata kelam miliknya. Ia menatap datar kearah gadis pink tersebut yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku kira kau tidak mengenaliku. Ternyata penyamaranku gagal," ucapnya sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya. Menampilkan sepasang mata kelam yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Hilang sudah rasa amarah yang sejak tadi bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Tergantikan dengan perasaan yang tak dapat di definisikan olehnya. Ia segera berlari memeluk pemuda berambut raven itu erat—sangat erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata itu terluncur bebas dari bibir mungilnya tanpa aba-aba dari dirinya tentunya. Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis pink yang memeluknya. Tangan kekarnya secara perlahan-lahan membalas memeluknya. Erat. Menyesap aroma _cherry_ yang menjadi candu baginya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri memang, ia juga sangat merindukan gadis ini. Hatinya hancur ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis ini menghindarinya.

Sakura merasakan bahwa pemuda yang sedang dipeluknya membalas pelukannya erat—bahkan sangat erat. Senyum kelegaan mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya pemuda ini tidak marah padanya.

Melepaskan pelukan dalam dan panjang tersebut, Sakura tersenyum kearah pemuda di hadapannya. "Ne, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku kira kau marah karena aku menghindarimu," gumamnya pelan dengan raut wajah tertunduk.

Melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke menatap tajam penuh selidik kearah gadis di hadapannya. Mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan yang selalu menganggu pikirannya.

"Bersihkan barang belanjaanmu itu," ucapnya datar sambil menunjuk barang belanjaan milik gadis pink tersebut yang berantakan. Mengabaikan perkataan sang gadis di hadapannya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa." Sakura berlari sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa toples bahan makanan yang masih utuh dan pecah secara bersamaan. Setelah rapi, ia bergegas menuju toples berbentuk hati yang isinya sudah tercecer berantakan di tanah aspal tempat dirinya berpijak. Ia membersihkannya dengan penuh hati-hati. Mata teduhnya tanpa sengaja menatap lipatan kertas berwarna putih yang berada di dalam toples kosong berbentuk hati itu. Ia segera mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

_To : Sakura Haruno_

_Aku tidak tahu, harus berkata apa padamu. Mungkin dengan hal ini, aku akan di cap sebagai lelaki pengecut yang hanya berani mengungkapkan sesuatu melalui kertas ini._

_Kau tahu? Selama seminggu penuh, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak._

_Tidak bisa makan secara teratur._

_Tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku._

_Pikiranku hanya terpenuhi oleh senyum dan wajahmu. Semuanya tentangmu, dari tingkah lakumu serta mimik lucu wajahmu. _

_Aku tidak tahu, perasaan apa ini. Sulit untuk diungkapkan dalam kata-kata. Sulit di definisikan dengan ungkapan dan kalimat. Terasa ambigu. Tetapi menyenangkan._

_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak ketika bertemu denganmu. Rasa ingin memelukmu, melindungimu, dan terus berada di sisimu sampai kapanpun. Entahlah, jangan tanya padaku kenapa aku bisa seperti ini._

_Aku memang bukan lelaki bertipe romantis dan bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi mungkin, kau bisa sadar bagaimana aku menyalurkan rasa cintaku untukmu. _

_Dan, Sakura Haruno…_

_Maukah, kau menjadi kekasihku? Ah tidak, kekasih masa depanku? Melahirkan anak-anakku dan menjadi istri dari suami menyebalkan sepertiku?_

_Salam : Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura menghapus air mata yang keluar deras dari pelupuk matanya. Tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia melipat kertas itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Mata teduhnya menatap benda berkilauan yang berada pada selipan selai strawberry yang bercecer di tanah aspal tempatnya berdiri. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil cincin perak yang berkilauan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Air mata kebahagiaan. Ia menatap kearah pemuda berambut raven yang sedang membuang muka kearah lain dengan punggung lebarnya menyandar pada bagian depan mobil

Dengan langkah tak sabaran, Sakura segera berlari dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. Sangat erat. Tangisan bahagianya pecah hingga membasahi kaus putih polos milik pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum ketika pemuda itu membalas pelukannya. Ah, betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

Sakura mendongak untuk menatap wajah tampan milik pemuda di hadapannya. Pipinya merona malu ketika sang pemuda menatapnya lembut dengan sedikit seringai di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." gumamnya sambil memeluk gadis—kekasihnya mulai saat ini dengan erat. Memejamkan mata sejenak untuk meresapi perasaan yang timbul di antara keduanya. "Aku seperti, _stalker_ yang mengikuti kemana arah kau pergi selama ini. Aku tahu, jadwalmu sibuk karena pekerjaanmu. Dan hanya pergi keluar rumah ketika ibumu menyuruhmu membelikan bahan makanan untuk membuat kue," lanjutnya.

"Aku berpikir untuk membuat kejutan di dalam toples yang biasa kau beli ketika pergi ke supermarket. Aku sengaja membuatkannya padamu. Khusus untukmu." Sakura merasakan pelukannya semakin mengerat ketika pemuda ini berbicara padanya. Tangan mungilnya membalas memeluk pemuda itu tak kalah eratnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mendongakkan kepalnya dan menatap lembut kearah sang kekasih yang memandangnya penuh damba. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman dalam tanpa didasari oleh hawa nafsu. Ciuman panjang yang mengatakan, bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Dan juga rasa rindu yang mereka pendam mati-matian hanya karena menyangkal cinta yang timbul di antara keduanya.

Sepertinya, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuknya. Ya, hari ini, ia bahagia….sangat bahagia. Bahagia bersama pemuda datar yang selalu mempunyai kejutan di baliknya. Kini, ia tahu apa yang selama ini bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan yang sangat sulit di definisikan oleh dirinya. Sulit diungkapkan dalam kata-kata. Perasaan ambigu, tetapi jelas terasa.

Perasaan itu—

.

.

—Cinta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note :**

Ehem, fic OS dengan bertema AU untuk meramaikan kontes Banjir TomatCeri 2013! Fuuuuuuu *tiup terompet* mari, ramaikan archieve ini dengan fic-fic berkualitas karya kalian! Ayo, ikutan!

Terimakasih bagi sudah yang membaca^^

Sign

.

**emerallized onyxta**


End file.
